Twyla Witherspoon
Twyla Witherspoon is a shopkeeper, the owner of a store called "Twyla's Odds and Ends", who resides in Plort. Backstory Twyla Witherspoon was not always worthy of residence in the Union of Plort, as when she came, she had only just recently started caring about the Marizu and their deeds. Her voyage to Weab started early; at age eleven she unknowingly inspired a small band of Marizu in the country of Staar-Wos. She also caused the existence of Sueish monstrosities in Mayen Croft and the Airi-junal Islands. Only one or two years ago, she very nearly avoided the inspiration of more Marizu bands in Tiu Fort and Sti Venkeen. None of these things affect Twyla's conscience, and what little of it finished the journey outside of the Scholars' and Marizu territory was kept in the small but wild nation of Sk'ratsh. Indeed, she cannot wait to announce her knowledge to her fellow citizens of Borrd and thus open them to attack. Twyla discovered Plort, specifically Wechi, through absentmindedly attempting to divine images of the Marizu in a bowl of Guggle fluid. Emboldened by anger relating to a friend's allegiance with the Marizu, she set off for Wechi, hoping to lead an attack against the Marizu in that area. As a result, she had done little to no research when she made the request in Borrd, and made some mistakes that caused a slight commotion. Over time, Twyla grew to appreciate Plort for what it really was, and despite her mistakes, gradually matured from the skewed, pseudo-Darknessist worldview she came to Plort with to the peaceful state of complete sanity she is in now. Currently, Twyla is a shopkeeper who sells artwork, weapons, inventions, travel guides for several Airi-junal Islands, and souvenirs from Vidya Gaym, especially Castle Wolfreidi and Lake Spear. She is currently in the process of refining a set of weapons and tactical gear she created for herself, relentlessly improving her combat skills so that one day she can try and apply for knighthood. Heraldry Twyla's heraldry violates the Rule of Tincture, and as such, upon being asked, Twyla will say that the reason for why it looks the way it does is that "the flaunches represent my stepping through the doorway from the darkness of Marizu territory to the bright lands of Plort." The real reason is that most doors in castle Wolfreidi are in fact blue, and other objects (such as keys, walls, and an entire suit of armor specially reserved for the Lord of Darkness) made of strange blueish metal abound in the castle. Black and red are also frequent members of the general color scheme of the castle's interior. Personality Twyla is friendly and maintains several long-time friendships, loves creating pretty much anything, and values knowledge, individuality, and effort. Twyla also has a passionate love for music, having been practically raised on it, and plays the rackett, because Plort is medieval and therefore the bassoon hasn't been invented yet. She simultaneously despises and is amused by the Marizu (being easily amused by anything of poor quality) and has a personal vendetta against Princess Barbirosa of the land of Yung Fi-Mael (for being a canon who is quite obviously affiliated with them, for being "the queen of money grab", and "for being the world's worst unintentional promoter of Darknessism"). Twyla does not regret her pseudo-Darknessist phase as a whole; she notes that even before that phase, she had a close obsession with villains and evil, and that it would've been hard to break out of this obsession if it hadn't reached the extreme that it had. (Instead, she regrets specific things she ''did ''during that phase, and regrets them very greatly.)Category:Civilians of Plort